The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for controlling access to an area. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and associated method for controlling access to a designated area having a security device to control access thereto.
Frequently, homeowners need to be personally present at their homes for service personnel. For example, homeowners need be present at their homes to receive delivered packages. In many situations, however, homeowners need to attend to other matters and may not personally receive packages at their homes.
If a homeowner cannot be present to receive a package, a delivery person may opt to leave the package outside the home. But this option raises a theft concern. Providing the delivery person a home key is another option. This option, however, raises a security concern because of the ease of key copying. Also, the delivery person with the home key has access to the home indefinitely.
The security concern associated with an unattended package delivery exists not only at homes but also at other locations, such as a lock box or a storage room. Likewise, a similar security concern exists when a package needs to be picked up from an unattended location or when a repair service needs to be performed at an unattended location.